Ultimate Ash Betrayal Story!
by YordleBro
Summary: After losing yet another league, Ash get's betrayed by his 'friends' and must train to prove them wrong with his Mary Sue powers just like in every other betrayal story. Rated T for large amounts of sarcasm, satire and NaCl. Mature!Ash MarySue!Ash [Insert Tag Here]!Ash


**[Imagine there is actually an authors note here.]**

Ash frowned. He had just lost [insert league here]. He headed back to Pallet Town to see his mom. When he got there, he found all his friends- [insert traitor names here]. "Hey? What are you all here for?" He asked, still a little bummed out from losing [insert league here]. "Well Ash, we wanted to tell you something," [insert traitor here] said. "Yeah? What is it?" "We hate you, and you should quit being a pokemon trainer!" [insert traitor here] "B- but why!" Ash said. "You suck and get us all in trouble! Everywhere you go team rocket or some legendary attacks!" [insert other traitor name here] "You nearly got me killed over and over!" [insert traitor here]. "You suck at training Pokemon! You haven't even won a single league!" [insert name here]. "You all really hate me this much?" Ash said, starting to cry. "YES!" [all traitors names here] said.

Ash tried to run to his room, but somehow the house caught on fire because [insert bullshit reason here] and Ash got stuck inside and died. All the traitors were standing outside the front of the house. "Did Ash get stuck inside?" [traitor] "I think so?" [other traitor] "Good riddance!" [traitor name here].

[POV switch to the Hall of Origin or something goes here]

Arcues: "The nerve! Well, since this story still has 10k words (somehow) left to go, better revive Ash!"

Ash "What, I thought I died?" "You did, but we revived you. Unfortunately though due to budget cuts we need to make you part Pokemon for fan service, just choose a Pokemon to become- Partially at least. This will also allow you to understand and talk to Pokemon and [insert other Mary Sue powers here] and then you can train and then win [insert random impressive sounding tournament here] that only comes around every [insert # of years here]!"

Ash: "What about my Pokemon?" "What? You thought we would just leave your Pokemon behind? They are already here, I mean, the traitors won't notice!" said [insert Arceus / legendary name here].

[POV Change]

"Hey! Where the hell did all of Ash's Pokemon go!"

[POV Change... Again]

"So yeah, just choose a Pokemon to become partially and we can continue with the story," Arceus said. "I choose [insert legendary pairing here]!"

[insert fancy special effects of Ash getting revived or something here]

Ash was now revived and looked to be part [insert legendary here] and his clothes had changed to [insert color here]. "Squee!" [legendary Ash is paired with] said while hugging him. "Thanks Arceus!" Ash said, before going to greet his Pokemon.

[insert training scene here- gotta get that training montage out]

[Insert lamenting about quote unquote 'friends' here]

[insert timeskip here]

"Welcome to the [insert impressive sounding league/tournament here]! We have an exciting day of battles between [insert Ash cover name here] and like 3 other people, because y'know nobody actually cares about the rest of the tournament!" "Wow! This sounds really interesting! I wonder who this [insert Ash cover name] person is!" [insert traitor name here] said while sitting next to [insert all the other traitors here, because apparently they are all sitting at the same spot on the same bleachers at this same tournament despite some not being battlers] "They look really strong!" [traitor here]

[insert tournament opening sequence here]

"The first battle will be between [insert Ash cover name here] and some random trainer [or a traitor] that nobody gives a *&!% about!" "Ready to battle?" [insert trainer name here]. "Yep! Go, [insert Pikachu/Pokemon/Legendary from Pairing here], let's win this!"

[Insert battle sequence where Ash easily wins with his Mary Sue powers].

"[insert opposing trainers Pokemon] is unable to battle! The winner is [insert Ash cover name], and he will move onto the next round!"

"Wow! That was really impressive!" [traitor] "Doesn't that trainer [Insert Ash cover name here] seem familiar?" [traitor name here] "His Pikachu seemed familiar, but I doubt we actually know him from anywhere!" [Another traitor]. "Huh, anyway- Let's go meet him!" [name here]

[insert filler introduction scene here]

[insert time skip here]

"Well that was fun!" Ash said. "Although, I'm kinda tired, how about you, [insert shipping here]?" "Yeah, although [insert semi-traitorous(?) traitor that actually trusted Ash name here] seemed pretty nice." "Yeah."

[insert more filler here]

"Welcome to day 2 of the tournament, where the only match you will see is [insert Ash cover name here] versus [insert traitor here], or just some random trainer. Either way works!"

[insert battle scene Ash easily wins with Mary Sue powers... again]

[insert POV switch to less traitor-y traitor trying to do something to make it up to Ash]

"Well, looks like [insert less-traito- y'know, this is getting awfully repetitive. Just put their name here] is trying to make it up to you Ash, I think they regret what they did..." [insert shipping] said. "Yeah, it seems so." Ash said. [insert filler conversation]

[insert sex scene - optional]

"Welcome to the finals of the [insert tournament/league name here] where [insert Ash cover name] wins despite a plot against him by the traitors!"

[Insert battle scene, same deal as the last 2]

[Insert Ash confronting traitors and them getting disowned or something like that.

[Now just put a hiatus notice because nobody ever continues the story past this!]

 _Please note that this is 100% satire and not to be taken literally. This was not intended to offend / insult anybody who makes an Ash Betrayal fic, but simply to poke fun at how common fics like this are, and how they all seem to follow essentially the same plot with the only real major difference being who Ash is paired with._


End file.
